


Drunk Puppy

by whitebeltwriter



Series: Kara the Humanoid Puppy and Friends [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, drunk!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebeltwriter/pseuds/whitebeltwriter
Summary: In which Lena gets confirmation that Kara is Supergirl...–by Kara flying drunk to Lena's balcony still wearing her work clothes.





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as she had been a Luthor, Lena had been trained–no– _conditioned_ to always be composed. Whether it’s a drink spilling on her dress, an uppity board member trying to mansplain her own company, or an assassination attempt; Lena had long since become a master of always remaining as calm, cool, and collected as one could be.

But right now even her skills are being pushed to their limits.

It all started around 9 on a Friday night.

It had been a good day; the few meetings she’d had were blissfuly short and efficient, she’d had little trouble focusing on her own work, and no one had tried to attack L-Corp, or herself, throughout the entire day. Truly one of the better days Lena had had since relocating to National City

So of course Murphy’s Law dictated that _something_ was bound to happen.

She’d sent Jess home hours ago and was just about to pack up when she heard a thump from outside her window.

Turning away from her desk the brunette saw nothing but the glitter of the city’s skyline, but her curiosity had her out of her seat and onto her balcony before she could think better of it.

Standing at the railing Lena looked about but couldn’t see anything that may have made a noise until she looked down-

Straight into a pair of bright blue eyes.

Lena yelped and jumped back from the railing–though she would deny it until her dying day.

Forcing herself to breathe normally, Lena watched as the eyes­–and naturally the head attached to them–began to rise up and over the railing before the entire body of none other than a certain blonde hero landed on her balcony with what Lena could only call a “plop”.

Now, Lena had known, or at the very least _suspected_ , that the sunny reporter was in fact the Girl of Steel; in addition she had a running theory that a great deal of the city’s population knew as well, and were simply too enamored with the blonde to out her. She also understood that there were a myriad of reasons for why the superhero had yet to tell Lena her secret (reasons that ranged from the painless “we haven’t known eachother long” to the heart-wrenching “I am a Luthor”).

Lena had hoped one day Kara would deem her worthy enough to entrust her with her whole identity.

She just never imagined it would be like _this._

Because the person who had just staggered onto her balcony–the balcony located _several_ _stories_ above the streets of National City–was most _definitely_ looking less like Supergirl and more like Kara Danvers. The blonde was in her usual work attire of a blue button-up and slacks, but her hair was a mess of braids, her glasses horridly askew, the eyes behind them glassy, and her shirt was half undone revealing the crest of her crime-fighting outfit.

All in all: she looked like a hot mess.

“Lena!” Kara crows joyously. “I found you!”

“You sure did,” Lena replied, smiling at her friend’s antics, though still a bit concerned about her attire. “What brings to L-Corp on such a lovely night?”

The blonde smiled dopily (and didn’t Lena’s heart just melt) at the CEO before seeming to snap out of her mild daze with an ‘oh right’.

“I came to tell you about your eyes!”

“My eyes?” the brunette chuckled.

“Yup!”

“What about them?”

"They’re fantabulous!” Kara slurred, throwing her arms (and nearly the rest of her) in the air and Lena finally noticed the bottle clutched in one of her hands. It was a long, dark blue container, with no label save for a strange symbol embossed onto the glass itself.

The notes she had read on Kryptonians (she might not share her brother’s hatred for aliens but she did share his curiosity) had indicated that the species was incapable of becoming intoxicated on anything cultivated on Earth.

‘That must be some kind of alien alcohol,’ Lena concluded in her head. ‘A strong brew if it’s enough to bypass a Kryptonian’s high metabolism. How much has she had?!’

The CEO was snapped out of her worried musings of a drunk Supergirl unleashed upon the city by said hero beginning to ramble in an admittedly adorable fashion.

“Your eyes are like the twin moons of Zagara. Have you ever been there? It’s this _gorgeous_ planet almost completely covered in thick lush forests. I used to love visiting with my father and sitting in one of the observatories above the canopy and ju-just take in the scenery at night. The moons were the best Lena! You know why?

“Cause-cause they weren’t bluish white like Earth’s moon–no. Not-not that there’s anything wrong with your moon. It’s fine. It’s a good moony-moon. But Zagara’s moons?! Top notch! They’re this greenish color but not like a greeny-green like a leaf or a Green Martian.” The blonde began pacing back and forth on the balcony while her audience tried to keep up with what she was saying. Martians?

“Though I do think J’onn is a nice shade of green, which isn’t something you’d usually think about a person, but it’s true! Anyway, no they aren’t-they’re not white; they’re this like, icy, bluey, kind of green. Just like your eyes! And I was sitting with Monny at-at the bar and we were talking about the planets we’d visited before coming here and which ones we missed the most besides our ho-homes and I thought of Zagara and its moons and how they’re like your eyes and I had to tell you-I had to tell you that, Lena!”

“Tell me that my eyes-“

“That your eyes are like moons and oceans and forests and stars all rolled into one! I had to tell you so I grabbed this bottle here-which is delicious by the way but don’t-don’t drink it cause you’re human and it will kill you and I don’t want that-I grabbed this and I flew here and I’m here and now I’m going to tell you that Lena-“

Kara jolted towards her suddenly and firmly but gently grabbed her shoulders so that she could look Lena straight in the face and say, “Lena, you have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. _Hiccup_.”

Two decades worth of training deserted Lena at the sight of the blonde’s serious, if a bit flushed, face. Her mouth fell open slightly as she struggled to comprehend that Kara; Kara the humanoid puppy, Kara the alien goddess, Kara the angel literally flung out of space–decided to fly gods know how far across the city, _drunk_ , just to tell her, Lena Luthor, that she had pretty eyes and wax poetic about said eyes.

‘What is my life?’ she pondered.

So stunned was Lena that she almost didn’t notice Kara release her hold on her shoulders, bid her a slurred but enthusiastic good-bye, and began to amble her way back to the railing like she was going to take off.

Snapping back into the situation, Lena cried out “Wait!”

Kara paused half crouched for take off, promptly falling over, but she remained on the balcony and turned to Lena with a 'yes?' expression on her face.

Concerned at the prospect of the personification of a humanoid wrecking ball flying unchecked through the city (dressed as her mild manner alter ego no less), Lena thought quickly for a way to keep the blonde with her and out of trouble.

“Uh, I…I actually _haven’t_ been to Zagara. Could you, maybe, stay for a while and tell me more?” she asked, almost shyly, her fingers crossed.

She’s immediately glad she asked because at the request Kara absolutely _beamed_ at her, and with no coaxing rose up from the balcony floor to stumble her way towards Lena’s couch, already gushing about the trees and the wildlife “and the flowers, Lena! They have the bestest flowers!”

As she walked by, the brunette noticed that Kara’s cape was in fact half sticking out the back of her shirt, and wondered what she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

Three hours and _several_ jugs of water later, Kara finally succumbed to…whatever it was she’d been drinking and fell asleep. Lena had poured the remains of the bottle down the drain as soon as she could get it away from the blonde and she swears it took off a bit of the chrome finish and probably unclogged her plumbing as well.

Situating the reporter as comfortably as she could on the couch (difficult when said reporter can usually only be moved when she wants to be; it was like trying to wrangle a bean-bag filled with lead beads), Lena did the only thing she could do.

She cracked the password on Kara’s phone and called the contact labeled “Alex <3”.

* * *

Alex would like to state for the record that she did not sign up for this shit.

(Yes, technically she did when she agreed to work for the DEO but that was before Kara came out and things.)

It was after midnight, she’d finally located Mon-El, drunk and flirting with a blue girl at the alien bar par usual, only to find out that her sister–her _baby lightweight of a drinker sister_ –had taken off from said bar HOURS ago, after having God know how many shots of God knows what.

She had half a mind to take a lead pipe to certain parts of Mon-El’s anatomy. J’onn would understand.

She’d wrestled the half-wit, man baby into her car and is about to call her sister when her screen lit up with Kara’s name and the picture of them snuggled on the couch.

Breathing a sigh of relief she answered, “Kara, thank god. Where the hell are you?!”

* * *

Lena flinched. The elder Danvers did not sound happy. She’d probably realized her sister was missing.

“This is Lena, actually, and your sister is currently passed out on the couch in my office.”

“Lena? Couch? How’d you get her phone?” Alex asked, confused.

“I borrowed it because I can’t very well leave a drunk alien passed out on my couch overnight no matter how indestructible she is. The custodians would have a fit.”

“Alien-wha! That’s-she’s not….” Lena can actually feel the moment the agent admits defeat and sighs, “How’d you know?”

“Well, I’ve suspected for a while…your sister is a terrible liar.”

“Don’t I know it,” Alex groused.

“But what really sealed it is the fact that she flew up to my balcony, still mostly dressed as Kara and not Supergirl. Though I will admit her cape sticking out the back of her shirt was absolutely adorable.”

“Oh for the love of…” the older sister sighed and mumbled something about ‘drunk puppies’ and ‘so much paperwork’ before she started speaking to Lena again. “You said she’s passed out on your couch?”

“Yeah, I managed to get her talking about the planets she’d seen before coming to Earth. I didn’t want her flying in this condition; I don’t even want to think about what damaged she may have done just getting here.”

A door slammed on Alex’s end of the call, followed by the roar of an engine.

“I’m on my way right now. Dare I ask, what was she doing at L-Corp anyway?”

Lena blushed; grateful the agent wasn’t actually there to see her.

“Ahem, apparently she and…”Monny”, I think his name was? They were talking and Kara said that my eyes reminded her of the “twin moons of Zagara” and she decided that I absolutely needed to know this so she flew over to tell me just that….only in that very long, very cute, ramblely way that she does.”

The line was silent for a few moments before Alex replied, “…My sister flew halfway across the city to tell you that you have eyes that look like moons?”

“Very pretty moons, apparently,” again, Lena was glad they weren’t face timing; she could feel her face becoming redder and redder.

“And now she’s asleep on your couch.”

“Yes.”

“In your office.”

“ _Yes_.”

“Completely smashed.”

Lena’s patience snapped. Danvers’ women apparently had a knack for making her lose her composure.

“ _Yes!_ And I had a heck of a time getting her to stay there, Agent Danvers. Do you know how Kara is when she’s drunk?! She acts like even more of a puppy than usual! One second she’s comparing my skin to these seashells found on planet so-and-so and the next she’s halfway across the room headed towards the balcony, _determined_ to find me a seashell so that I can see for myself! My shoes left skid marks on the floor from where she dragged me along before realizing I’d grabbed her! _Skid marks_ , Danvers!

“And don’t get me started on getting that bottle out of her hands! I still don’t know how she held onto it so hard without breaking it! I do however know that whatever was in it would be worth a fortune if marketed as a drain cleaner.”

“Drain cleaner?”

“ _Drain cleaner_. And then there was the moment she realized she was still dressed as “Kara” and not “Supergirl” so she tried to finish undressing herself. Which would have been fine except that she kept going and very nearly stripped all the way down before I managed to stop her!”

“She didn’t!” Alex gasped.

“She did! I now know that Supergirl flies around saving people while wearing panties with small kittens on them. _Kittens_ , Danvers! _Kittens_! Do you have any idea how freaking adorable that is! To know that this actual cinnamon roll is in charge of protecting the city?! I could barely restrain myself from hugging her _before_ , never mind while knowing now what an absolute sweetheart she–”

A strange gurgling noise was coming over the line. It took Lena a few seconds to figure out exactly what it was.

“…Agent Danvers. Stop laughing at me _right now and come get your stinking cute sister! MY SELF CONTROL CAN ONLY LAST SO LONG, DAMN IT!”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see the aftermath of the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd here is chapter 2!  
> My apologies in advanced: it didn't come out quite as well as the first one.

Kara woke up slowly and with much grumbling.

It felt like a small elephant was tap dancing on her head.

Rolling out of her bed, cursing Mon-El’s name all the while, the blonde stumbled her way to her living. Reaching the couch bathed on the most sunlight she plopped face first along its length, sighing as the rays of the sun began to recharge her powers.

Smiling as she felt her headache reside bit by bit, it took Kara a few moments to recognize not one but two extra heartbeats in her apartment, along with some barely restrained giggles.

“My, isn’t she graceful this morning.”

“Ha! This is nothing. You should have seen her the last time she blew out her powers.”

“That bad?”

“Face planted three times. _That I know of._ ”

Whipping up and around so hard she actually fell off the couch (causing even more snickers), Kara sat up to find a scene that made very little sense to her.

Alex was sitting at the bar.

With Lena.

Drinking coffee and…signing papers?

With Lena Luthor?

In her apartment?

While she’s hung over?

Alex?

Lena?

“Wha-what?!” Kara oh so clearly articulated, her hand waggling in the air as if to say ‘please explain to me what exactly is happening in this situation as I am very baffled and perplexed’.

“Good morning, Kara,” Lena said, smiling warmly.

“Morning, sis,” Alex added, marking something on a sheet of paper and pushing it towards Lena. “Initial here, please.”

“Uh…good-good morning. Lena. Alex. Wha–when– _why?_ ” the blonde stammered.

“What are we doing here?” Lena offered absentmindedly, signing the paper.

“When did we get here?” Alex continued.

“And why am I signing paperwork?”

“ _Yes!_ To all that!” Kara exclaimed, standing up and flapping her arms around, completely unsure of what position to place them in.

“Well Kara,” Alex said, signing one spot on the paper before marking another for Lena. “We’re here to make sure that _someone_ didn’t wake up in the middle of the night and decide to go hunting for seashells.”

“Wha-seashells?”

“Mhm, and we got here late last night,” Lena stated, “And decided it would be easiest if we just stayed the night to watch you.”

“Watch me?!”

“Well, we did leave a bit ago to freshen up and for Alex to grab these papers. We just got back about, what, twenty minutes ago?” Lena looked to Alex, who nodded confirmation.

“And as for why Lena is signing paperwork, well, that’s kind of your fault.”

“My fault?! What did I do–did I _hurt someone_?! Lena I am _so_ sorry! I swear I don’t know what–“

Lena laughed, walking over and taking a seat on the couch, pulling the blonde down with her.

“Calm down, Kara! You didn’t hurt me, or anyone as far as we know,” she reassured the blonde.

Kara breathed a sigh of relief and plopped back into the couch.

“I’m just signing these because you exposed yourself to me last night.”

“ _I DID WHAT?!_ ” The Kryptonian jack-knifed so hard sitting up she nearly sent herself flying across the room.

“She means as Supergirl, Kara,” Alex called from where she still sat in the kitchen sipping coffee.

“Oh… _oh_. Oh _Rao_ , Lena I am so sorry…” the blonde murmured sadly.

“Sorry? What for?” Lena asked; her brow furrowed in confusion.

“I–I wanted to tell you, I swear on my House I did. But I just…I couldn’t find the right words…” she admitted sadly, her head hanging.

“Kara, it’s fine,” the CEO insisted. “I understand, really I do. I’m the sister of your cousin’s worst–“

“That’s not why!” Kara interjected, snapping her head up to look Lena in the eyes.

“I struggled with how to tell you because–because…” the burst of fire died down and her head and shoulders slumped down once more.

“Because I didn’t know how to tell you that I am the cousin of the man who not only made your most beloved family member go insane, but also threw him in jail.”

“Kara…”

“I’m also the one who forced you into the position where you got your own mother arrested.”

“That was not your–“

“ _Yes it was!_ ” Kara yelled, still not looking Lena in the eyes. “My family has done _nothing_ but tear yours apart since we got on this planet. Because of my cousin you lost your best friend. And because of me–,” she leaned forward and cradled her head in her hands. “Because of me you are the last Luthor not incarcerated or dead. You’re all alone now. Because of _me_. And I couldn’t tell you this because I’m a _coward_ who didn’t want to lose you and I-I’m sorry, Lena. I’m so, so sorry. Please forgive me…”

Arms wrapped around the blonde in a firm but gentle embrace and a soothing voice whispered in her ear as tears began streaming down Kara’s face.

“Oh _Kara_ …shush now… _none_ of that was your fault. Do you hear me? None of it,” Lena tightened her hold when the blonde began shaking her head, cutting off her objections. “I mean it, Kara! No one is responsible for the actions of Lex and Lillian except _them!_

“Not your cousin. Not you,” she gulped, “Not even me…so don’t–don’t ask for forgiveness. You’ve done nothing that needs to be forgiven.”

Kara sniffled and burrowed her head into Lena’s shoulder, finally accepting her embrace. The pair were so focused on each other that both had forgotten they had an audience.

Alex remained paused halfway between the kitchen and the couch. She’d gotten up the second Kara had begun to cry, but Lena had beaten her to the punch. Feeling this was a moment the two needed to have, she stood by waiting and simply observed.

The elder Danvers had been naturally wary of the youngest Luthor when she’d first arrived in National City; but over time that suspicion had waned with each positive action the CEO had taken. Saving the lives of every alien in the city and arresting your insane mother along the way went a long way in Alex’s book.

Still she had been a bit concerned at the notion that Lena would discover Kara’s secret. Even more so when she’d called Alex last night to reveal that _she_ had an incapacitated Kara alone in her office.

The agent had tried her best to sound unaffected (if a bit exasperated) at the situation while on the phone, but internally she’d been freaking out. Her sister might have trusted Lena (and had a bit of a crush on the CEO, which gave her a headache at the implications) but Alex barely knew the woman at all, and alien or not she was terrified of her sister being more or less at the mercy of a stranger.

Then Lena had begun explaining how Kara came to be in her office in the first place; how the younger Danvers just _had_ to fly across the city in the middle of the night, _drunk_ , to tell Lena that she had pretty eyes.

The absurdity of it (and the fact that Kara so would) alone was enough to get Alex to relax somewhat and begin to find humor in the situation.

And _then_ Lena had started rambling.

Full on. Kara after six cases of doughnuts level. Rambling.

About her _sister!_ How she was like a _puppy_. How she was _adorable_. She called her a _cinnamon roll_ and Alex reached her threshold.

She broke down laughing.

The stress of finding Kara gone, then learning she’s drunk in the hands of a Luthor, then _said_ Luthor all but gushing over how cute her sister was, compounded to make Alex just lose it.

She actually had to pull off to the side of the road to avoid causing an accident. She laughed so hard Mon-El joined her from the back seat; though he had no clue what she was laughing about and soon fell asleep.

Eventually Alex managed to pull herself together enough to hear Lena low-key cussing her out and telling her to “come get your sister Danvers she’s started to make this kind of little snuffling snore in her sleep and is cuddling a pillow and it IS KILLING ME!!”

So the agent put her car in gear and soon found herself in Lena’s office, awing at the sight of her little sister curled up on the couched, tucked into her cape with her normal clothes scattered on the floor.

It took the both of them to wake her up and _wrangle_ her down to the car. Alex debated taking it from there but between the worried looks Lena kept throwing at her sister (now sprawled on the back seat, practically laying on top of an oblivious Mon-El) and the daunting prospect of dealing with not one but _two_ inebriated aliens had her asking Lena if she wanted to tag along before she could think too hard about it.

Arriving at Kara’s apartment the two found getting the blonde upstairs was even harder than down. Especially when she realized Lena was there and tried to serenade her. Which was fine, she had a lovely voice even when drunk; but she was singing in what sounded like Kryptonian. _Loudly._

Finally dumping her onto her bed, and changing her into her sleepwear (which was a whole different kind of a challenge), Alex asked the CEO to wait while she dropped the Daxamite off at “his place”. She may trust Lena enough to leave her alone with her sister for a while, but the secret of the DEO would remain as such for a bit longer until the two could really talk.

When she returned about an hour later, it was to the sight of Lena Luthor, CEO of one of the largest companies in world, curled up asleep on one end of her sister’s couch looking almost like a little kitten.

A glance at her watched made the agent wince as she realized it was coming up on 3 in the morning; no wonder the woman was so tired. Alex actually felt a little bad at the notion of waking the obviously exhausted woman up, but she didn’t have a choice; Lena knew about Kara and so she and her _had_ to have a talk.

So with a heart that was slightly heavier than usual, the agent woke up the CEO–who was adorably sleepy for all of two seconds before she really woke up and panicked slightly, not immediately recognizing her surroundings.

Calming her down and reassuring her that everything was fine, Alex grabbed them both a drink from the kitchen and they set began talking about her knowing Kara’s secret and the ramifications it entailed.

It didn’t take long at all to convince the CEO into signing a Non-Disclosure Agreement, though she did insist she would read it all the way over before signing it.

From there they just…talked. About Kara and the predicament she’d gotten herself in, the things she’d said, things she’d done to try to persuade Lena she and Supergirl weren’t one and the same. Eventually, with either really noticing, the subject matter moved away from Kara until the pair found themselves gushing over recent medical and technological advancements till almost dawn.

The two of them actually managed to fall asleep midsentence (Lena going first, followed shortly by Alex who was too tired to even notice) and woke up several hours later with sore necks. Checking in on Kara (who was still dead to the world eight hours after falling asleep the first time), the two decided to bow out for a while to freshen up. They agreed to return to Kara’s at noon so Lena could sign the papers and to see how Kara faired hung over.

Coming back into the moment just in time for the two girls to pull back from their hug Alex couldn’t help but smile at the way they interacted with each other, how careful Lena was with literally the most indestructible person in National City.

Wiping away a few errant tears, Kara asked, “So…how exactly did I… _’expose’_ myself to you?”

Lena snickered while Alex piped up, “Do you remember how Mon-El invited you out to get drinks last night?”

Kara winced, “…Vaguely…”

Her sister clapped her hands together like a teacher about to talk about her favorite subject.

“Well! _Apparently_ , you two got to talking about various worlds you used to visit and you were struck with the epiphany that the twin moons of Zagara were a dead ringer for the eyes of a certain someone.”

“Oh no…” the blonde paled as the night slowly crept back into her memory.

“And _then_ you decided, in your great and drunken wisdom,” Alex continued, “That you absolutely, positively, _had_ to tell her right then and there!”

“Oh _no_ ,” Kara moaned.

“Oh _yes!_ ” Alex crowed. “And rather than drunk dial her–like a normal person– _you_ decided to steal the bottle of alien ale you and _‘Monny’_ had been sharing, and flew–yes _flew_ –all the way to L-Corp–“

“ _Nooooo._ ”

“–Still dressed as one Kara Danvers!” Alex finished with aplomb, taking a bow for her speech.

The blonde stared at her sister, before slowly turned her mortified gaze to Lena and asking in a quiet squeak, “Really?”

Biting her lip, Lena nodded.

“I’m afraid so. You landed on my balcony with your shirt half undone and your cape sticking out the back. From there you began to basically wax poetic about me and how my eyes were like the moons of Zagara, my voice is like melodious singing brooks of Mandolia, and my skin is the color of the smooth marble-like seashells of Osheega.”

“Seashells?”

“Seashells.”

Kara stared silently at Lena. Then she looked at Alex. Then back to Lena.

After nearly a full minute of silence, Lena tentatively asked if she was alright?

The Kryptonian's response was to get on her knees on the floor, lift up the couch (causing Lena to yelp suddenly), slide her body under it, and then drop said couch back down to the floor, hiding herself completely from view.

The CEO got off the couch at the same time the agent walked over; both kneeling down to try to see Kara’s face, which had wound up squished into the soft underside of the couch.

“Kara?” Lena asked.

She received a groan in response.

“C’mon sis, it’s not _that_ bad,” Alex tried. “I’ve done way worse things when drunk!”

“Name one.”

“Uh…I…I went on a date with Maxwell Lord!”

“You were not drunk and it was for work. Doesn’t count,” the blonde grumbled.

“Damn,” Alex moaned, hoping she’d forgotten the specifics.

Lena joined in, “Kara it’s fine, honest! I’m very flattered! You were nothing but sweet last night.” Under her breath she added, “The accidental strip-tease was a bit much, but…”

"THE WHAT?!”

“Oops,” the pale woman mumbled, throwing an apologetic look Alex’s way: she’d forgotten about the super-hearing.

Fed up, the agent exclaimed, “Kara, this is ridiculous, please come out from under the couch.”

“No!”

“ _Kara_ –“

“I live here now, Alex!”

The elder Danvers thunked her head against the floor in exasperation.

She _so_ did not sign up for this shit.

“Kara, you can not stay under the couch forever,” Lena jumped in.

“I lasted 24 years in pod, I can handle this,” the blonde grumbled.

“Oh yeah,” the CEO said, raising an eyebrow. “What are you going to eat?”

As if on cue Kara’s stomach growled loudly enough for all three of them to hear it. What little of the blonde’s face they could see turned bright red.

“Would you come out if I got you potstickers?” Lena offered.

“…maybe…”

“ _And_ a large pizza?” Alex added.

“…yeah...”

“So you’ll come out?”

Silence.

“Please, Kara,” Lena pleaded. “For me?”

“…”

“…Okay.”

* * *

Later when they were all gathered around the bar, munching and talking like actual responsible adults; Alex just had to go and say one more thing.

“You know, Kara, most people decide come out of the _closet_ ; not from under the _couch_.”

“ _Darn it, Alex!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go.  
> Come yell at me over at whitebeltwriter.tumblr.com  
> I can be persuaded to do prompts.


End file.
